


The Music Begins

by Clotilda_Willard



Series: The Music Begins [1]
Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clotilda_Willard/pseuds/Clotilda_Willard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Butch and Sundance meet this way? Not according to history. There was only a year difference in their ages not five. Harry was not down on his luck and had been out of prison for some time. He was arrested for horse stealing not bank robbery. Was there a relationship between the two men that was more than just professional? Who knows but probably not. Butch did not come up with the name, The Sundance Kid. As the script writers took liberties with the movie version of these characters, so have I. This is only the ramblings and suppositions of a late-blooming fan, doing what fans have been doing for decades—creating a universe from a speck of dust and the chemistry of two of the best looking men in the world who made these characters come alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music Begins

**Author's Note:**

> The Music Begins is the first story in a series. It is pure romance and takes extreme liberties with known history, time lines not to mention other more personal matters. It has nothing to do with reality and how homosexual relationships might have been or were viewed in the 1890s-1900s. According to history they didn’t meet this way but it would have been nice if they had.

When the stranger rode into town all he was looking for was a hot bath, a decent kitchen-cooked meal and a soft bed to sleep in for the night. He had no idea his entire life was about to change because of a chance meeting.

It was late afternoon and no way to make the next town. He’d been in the saddle and slept on the ground in his bed roll for the last week. He’d eaten beans and salt-pork two times a day for that same week and the thought of one more greasy, under-cooked bean sliding down his gullet made his stomach turn. Tonight he wanted a little comfort before heading to his final destination.

He hadn’t been through this town in a long time nor had he ever made trouble here. Nobody should know or remember him which meant things might stay peaceful.

He scrawled his name into the hotel’s register book and then headed straight for his room and that bath—only the second person to use the water today. An extra two dollars got him several buckets of clean, steaming hot water.

 Later, back in his room, feeling a lot more human and relaxed, he shaved then changed into his last clean shirt and headed for the saloon next door where he was told he could get a big thick steak and some decent whiskey.

It was after dark as he ambled through the swinging doors and headed for the bar.

“A glass and a bottle of bourbon,” he said to the barkeeper as he looked around the small, kerosene lamp lit room.

A low-lying haze of stale cigar and cigarette smoke hung in the still air.  Several old-timers sat at the tables playing cards and socializing. This was no big city saloon. No owner run games of ‘chance’ that favored the house. No piano player. No saloon girls—a shame about that. The comfort of a woman for the night would have been nice. This was a plain and simple drinking establishment for the male citizenry. A man couldn’t get into too much trouble in a place like this.

His gaze stopped at a recessed corner.

A man sat there, face mostly hidden in the shadows—only pinpoints of light reflecting off his eyes betrayed his presence. The stranger recognized the trait of remaining unseen and never exposing one’s back to attack while keeping an eye on the door and everyone in the room.

He became curious.

There were only a couple of reasons a man adopted this behavior. Either he was after someone or someone was after him. He’d adopted this same behavior on occasion. But this also happened to be the only table with empty chairs and a single occupant.

“That’s two dollars,” the bartender said.

“Two dollars?” He turned his attention to the bottle and scowled. “Haven’t you got anything better than this rot gut?”

“Cost you more.”

The man tossed five silver dollars on the bar. A moment later another bottle appeared from beneath the counter.

 The man took the bottle. He studied at the label, amber color and unbroken seal. He smiled. “Thanks.” He neared the table in the corner. “Seems like you’ve got the only empty seats in the house. Can I join you and buy you a drink?”

“Suit yourself.” The man in the shadows leaned forward. “If you can stand being in my company. Sorry, but I’m not very presentable or sweet smelling at the moment.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” The stranger wrinkled his nose as he got a good whiff as well. “But it’s no problem.” Maybe he was wrong about the man being on the lam. “Looks like you’ve been on the trail awhile.”

The man just nodded.

          The stranger studied the younger man as his eyes adjusted to the lower light. The kerosene lamp above his head had been extinguished. There was a near empty mug of beer in front of him and what little was left had gone flat sometime ago. A hard crust of partially eaten bread was next to the mug along with a dried out chunk of cheese even a starving mouse wouldn’t eat.

His coat was thread-bare and torn, his denims, from what could be seen, were dusty and well-worn, his shirt, also dusty, was sweat stained. The stranger could smell him from the other side of the table. That explained why no one would sit with him.  His hair was dirty and matted and he looked like he hadn’t shaved in a month.

He was lean and hungry looking; the stranger thought he’d never seen a man more ragged and beat down by life. He looked like he needed the helping hand of a friend.

He was blond and blue-eyed with the good beginnings of a moustache mingled in with that unflattering beard. It nearly covered a healing wound above his upper lip. He looked awful young though the facial hair made him look older.

But it was his eyes, the color of Indian turquoise, that made the stranger’s gaze linger a little longer than it should. That and the fact that even in his present state the stranger could tell there was a handsome man lurking beneath the grime. He was intrigued. But, he also saw the wariness in the blond’s gaze which was emphasized by the hard set of his mouth. For want of a better word, there seemed to be no trust in the man.

“What’s your name, if I’m not being too nosy?”

“Harry,” he replied flatly. “Harry Alonzo Longabaugh. Yours?”

“Robert Leroy Parker.” He offered his hand in friendship but Harry didn’t respond. Robert shrugged and didn’t make much of it for the moment. He pulled the chair back and settled in.

“That’s a mouthful to remember,” Harry commented.

“And yours isn’t?”

Longabaugh barely smiled as he studied the older man. “You don’t look like a Robert Leroy Parker. You look…”   He cocked his head noting the low slung pistol on his hip. “…more dangerous than that.”

“Well, you might have heard of me by another name.” The older man’s eyebrows rose.

“Oh?” The blond’s head snapped up and he studied Parker closer. There was something familiar about him as if he’d seen him somewhere.

Parker leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. “But you see,” he pulled two thin cigars from his inside coat pocket. He offered one to the blond but the man shook his head ‘no’. “If I tell it to you before I trust you,” he returned the extra cigar to his pocket and pulled out a match. He scrapped it against the table’s underside and lit the cigar. He blew a couple of smoke rings. “I might have to kill you.” He leaned back and looked squarely at Longabaugh seeing the effect his words had. “And I don’t think I’d like doing that.”

“Don’t think I’d cotton too much to it either, but you’re welcome to try.” Harry’s eyes flashed with lethal challenge. “Though I’ve been told I’m pretty fast with a gun.”

Parker finally took note of the weapon hanging low on the man’s hip. “Never heard of no Harry Longabaugh who was good with a gun. How many men have you killed?”

“None.” Harry held the other man’s gaze as he balanced on the chair’s back legs. “Yet.”

Parker laughed. The youngster had balls if nothing else. And even as he saw the man bristle at being laughed at he doubted even if the blond knew who he really was that his attitude would be much different. “Look, kid. I don’t want it to come down to pistols for two and whiskey for one.”

“Then how about that drink?” Harry reminded him.

“How old are you?” Parker asked.

“Twenty five.” Longabaugh squinted at him. “Why?”

“You barely look eighteen even with that fuzz all over your face.”

“Why should my age matter?”

“I don’t give liquor to kids.”

“I’m no kid,” Harry snarled. “I’m plenty old enough.”

“Yeah, you are. Maybe even beyond your years.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Harry sounded confrontational.

 “Nothing, nothing at all,” Parker said, realizing Harry’s temper had a short fuse. “I don’t want to come to blows or bullets with you. Just shooting my mouth off. It’s a bad habit of mine.” He went to the bar and got another glass. As he sat he poured them both a healthy shot. “So let’s have that drink instead. To your continued health.” He raised his glass in toast.

“And yours,” the blond said pointedly, mirroring the gesture.

They both downed the first shot in one gulp.

“You have good taste in liquor,” Harry said as the bourbon travelled like a smooth line of fire running to the pit of his stomach.

“I have good taste in a lot of things.” Parker continued sizing up the young man, wondering what he would look like bathed, shaved and in clean clothes. “You live around here?” He asked, changing the subject and pouring another for both of them.

“Passing through,” the blond replied.

“Me too. You headed anywhere in particular?”

“No. Just stopped here for a beer and free sandwich. Used my last ten cents.” There was a certain resignation to the man’s voice. He lifted the mug. “The beer tastes like piss water and the sandwich…” He picked up the crust and dropped it. It landed with a thunk.

“I’ve known that feeling. Been down on my luck too. Where are you sleeping tonight?”

“Stable with my horse.” Harry stared down at the table.

“Got a room in the hotel with two beds,” Parker offered. “You’re welcome to one. Free of charge and no funny business.”

Longabaugh’s head snapped up. “Why would you offer that?” He studied the older man more carefully.

“You look like you need a friend.” Robert shrugged.

“I don’t need _that_ kind of friend,” Harry growled.

Parker raised his hand to silence the man. “Hold on there. I said no funny business. I’m a man of my word. All I’m offering is a bed to sleep in.”

“Then I don’t need charity, not from you or anyone,” the blond’s tone was surly and proud.

“You must have had it hard to confuse charity with friendship because that ain’t what friendship is about and that’s not what’s on the table here.”

“And you want to be my friend?”

“If you’ll let me. But you’ll have to pack your pride away along with your pistol.” Parker thought a moment. “Look, maybe someday your circumstances will be better and you’ll remember this and return the favor to someone else who is in need.”

“I can’t pay you,” the blond stated firmly.

“Look, will you just leave it? I told you, I’m not asking for payment of _any_ kind.” Parker fixed him with a glare. “Matter of fact I was just going to order dinner and you look like you could use a real meal, not stale bread and sour cheese.” Parker downed the bourbon then dropped the cigar butt on the floor and crushed it out with his boot. He went to the bar and ordered without waiting to hear more of Longabaugh’s heated protests. He returned to the table a few moments later. “Hope you like steak and potatoes.

 _Why don’t you just leave me alone?_ Was on the tip of  Harry’s tongue, instead he grumbled, “Suits me fine.” His mouth was set in resignation. He took a sip of bourbon. His empty stomach growled. “Thanks,” he finally managed.

Parker nodded. “So listen, what do you do for a living?”

“You want my life story?” The blond snapped. “You writing a book or what?”

“No. Why?”

“Never knew anyone who asked so damned many questions.”

“Sorry. Not trying to get under your skin. Say whatever you feel like sharing. You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want. Tell me to shut the fuck up.”

“Oh really?” Harry’s eyebrows rose.

“Really.”

“It can’t be that easy.” Harry shook his head.

“Why not?” Parker continued his study of the young man.

“Because life is never that easy.” The blond’s tone sounded jaded from experience.

“Look, I understand that some things are hard to talk about. The offer for food and a bed still stands.”

“And I don’t have to tell you a damned thing?”

“That’s right.”

The blond stayed silent a few moments, mulling over Parker’s words, then he looked directly into Robert’s pale blue eyes. He was definitely tempted to tell the man to fuck off and leave matters alone. But there was something about this man that made him want to confide in him. There was something in his penetrating gaze that said ‘trust me’.

 Instead he cleared his throat. “Aw, hell, I guess my answer will prove whether you really what to be a friend or not. Truth is I’ve been in prison for the last year and a half. Got out a few weeks ago with just enough money to buy a tired old horse and this is where the animal, my money and my luck gave out on me.”

“No place to settle after getting out?”

Longabaugh shook his head.

“No family, no friends?”

 “None that would admit to knowing me.”

“Yeah, I understand that.”

“I’ve tried getting jobs in every town I’ve passed through, but no one wants an ex-con working for them. Apparently even shoveling horse or cow shit is too good for someone like me. Might as well still be wearing that striped suit. Convict is written all over me. I’ve been run out of every town I’ve ridden in to. I’m sure the story will be the same here. What little luck I had has run out.”

“Not completely. You met me.”

“Yeah,” Harry looked into Parker’s face. “There is that but I’m gonna have to put the animal down in the morning. I figured he should have one last night in a warm stall and all the grain and alfalfa he could eat. After that I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Parker studied the blond more closely. “I’ll be damned. You spent your last money on your horse rather than yourself. That says a lot in your favor.” Parker was definitely impressed by this man who valued the comfort of his broken down old horse over himself—like giving a condemned man a last good meal. “Believe it or not, but I don’t hold the fact you were in prison against you. It might even be in your favor. And just so you know, I’ve done time as well.” He watched as that information sank in. “Can I ask what you were in for?”

“Bank robbery,” Harry said quietly as he stared back down at the table.

“Definitely in your favor.”

Longabaugh’s head snapped up. “Who the hell are you?” He demanded studying the older man more closely.

“We’ll get around to that.” Robert poured another shot of bourbon but Harry declined. “Now, I hope you don’t mind me saying this, and I’m no one to talk, but you mustn’t have been too good at robbery if you got caught.”

“First time I tried. The man I fell in with didn’t have the stomach for it. He sure talked a big story,” Harry cocked an eye at Parker, “kind of like you, but he turned yellow and left me in the thick of it the minute things started going south.”

“I can see why you don’t have too much trust in strangers. A man would have to be someone special to earn that from you. But I seem to be the only one asking all the questions. You can ask me anything you want.”

“Anything except your name.” The blond glared at Robert. “When you tell me that then I’ll ask the important questions.”

“Fair enough. We’ll get around to it. Soon.”

At that moment dinner came.

 Parker had never seen a plate of food wolfed down so fast. Longabaugh mustn’t have had a good meal for quite a long time. After wiping the meat juice and gravy from the plate with his last bite of biscuit he pushed his empty plate away and finished his coffee. He tried to stifle a belch but wasn’t too successful.

“Sorry,” he said, pouring another shot of bourbon and downing it. He seemed more comfortable and at ease. The alcohol and food looked to have mellowed him considerably.

“Nothing to apologize for,” Parker said with a wave of his hand. “I never saw a cut of beef disappear so quick in my life,” he commented with amazement as he continued eating. “You want a second order?”

“No,” Harry laughed.

The sound of that small happiness from Longabaugh made Parker grin in return.

Harry looked up at that moment and was captured by the dazzle of Robert Leroy Parker’s smile. He quickly dropped his gaze. A man could even charm the devil with a smile like that. “My table manners are atrocious. I was brought up better than that.”

“Forget it. How long since you had a real meal?”

“Year and a half.”

“You really did have a hard time in prison, didn’t you?” Parker said with concern as he pushed his plate away.

Harry just nodded. “When you’re treated like a wild animal you begin to act like one.” His expression was troubled as he stared off into space.

“That where your lip got injured?” Robert rolled a cigarette and lit it.

Harry nodded again.

“Prisoner or guard do that to you?”

“Prisoner. He tried to give me a send off before I was released. He…” Harry stared down at the table and bit his lip. He took a deep breath then helped himself to another shot of bourbon. “He wasn’t my type.” He kicked back the liquor, eyes closing as it burned down his throat, as he wished it could burn away the memory of his time in prison.

“Yeah, that kind of thing happens a lot. A man can get pretty desperate when there aren’t any women around.” _And I can see, even with the way you look now, why the men would have been attracted to you._ Parker knew he’d hit a raw nerve and what Longabaugh said next proved it.

“Look I don’t want to talk about this.” The edge of anger was back in his voice mingled with the pain of his unspoken of experiences. “You hit my one sore spot.”

“Then we won’t speak of it again unless you bring it up. Just one thing.”

“What?”

“I said I’d done time too, so don’t think you’re in an exclusive club. Nobody comes out for the better after being in prison. You learn to be a rabbit or wolf. I don’t see either of us as rabbits. The best you can expect from serving your time is to get out alive any way you can.”

Harry just nodded in agreement. “What were you in…?” He cut himself off remembering he wasn’t going to ask questions until he knew who he was talking to.

“Rustling. Did a year and a half, same as you.” Parker thought for a moment and wondered why Longabaugh had told him as much as he had but he could see that Harry had relaxed upon finding himself in the company of a fellow jailbird. “Let’s take the bottle back to the room. We can finish it there and talk without anyone else hearing. You have a saddle bag?”

“Everything I own is on my back.”

Parker motioned with his head. He put out the cigarette with his boot heel. “In the morning you can take a bath. The water will be clean and hot then.”

“You sure you can stand the smell of me for the night?”

“C’mon, rosebud.” Parker slapped Longabaugh on the back as he smiled.

Harry laughed.

Parker could tell it was genuine and not forced. He liked the sound of it and smiled to himself.

The two men trudged upstairs to the room.

“Take your pick of beds,” Parker offered as he closed the door behind them. He was glad he’d left the lamp burning.

Harry shrugged out of his tattered coat and threw it on the foot of the bed closest to the door then flopped down on the feather mattress.

 _All the easier to make a quick escape_ , Parker thought.

A sigh of comfort escaped Longabaugh. “God, it’s been a long time since I felt a real mattress beneath me and not wooden slats or the ground.”

“You ought to sleep well tonight.” Parker set the nearly empty bourbon bottle on the small table in the corner then moved to the one window in the room and opened it to let in some fresh air and let out the stink of Harry’s dirty clothes and body. He turned to the younger man as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Longabaugh was already curled up, still dressed, boots, holster and all, and apparently asleep. Was this a measure of trust or was the man so exhausted he was beyond caring? He seemed pretty world-weary as if in his short life span he’d taken more than his share of punishment and abuse and then some.

Parker smiled. He took the spread from his bed and settled it over the blond.

“’Night, kid. Sleep well and pleasant dreams.” He finished off the bottle then stripped down to his long johns. He extinguished the kerosene lamp then slipped beneath the blankets.

He listened for some time. Harry’s breathing was steady and he didn’t snore. Something else in his favor.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

When Parker woke in the morning he looked across to the other bed. It was empty. Well, he’d already accepted the possibility that the kid might bolt. A shame too, though where he was going without a horse was another matter—that is if he was telling the truth.

He looked to his saddle bag—it hadn’t been touched, nor his clothes. Then he noticed the man’s coat was still at the foot of the bed and his boots on the floor.

He took back his bad thoughts.

The room’s door was also ajar. Just then Harry walked in with two mugs of steaming hot coffee. He kicked the door closed with his foot. He smiled and handed one to Robert.

“Well, this is a nice surprise,” Parker said, sitting up. “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me. You’re paying for it.”

Parker chuckled. “Guess I am at that.” He noted the holes in Longabaugh’s socks and the man’s toes peaking through them.

“Does that offer for a bath still stand?” The blond scratched his scraggly cheek.

“You bet.”

“Good. It’s been so long since I was clean I’ve forgotten what it feels like.”

“The room’s down at the end of the hall. The water should be hot and clean by now. Here take this,” Robert reached into his saddle bag and tossed Harry his shaving kit.

Harry caught the leather pouch as he looked at his dirty shirt and jeans. Not much he could do about that. A clean body would have to do. He unbuckled his holster and draped it over the bedpost.

“Go take that bath. Take all the time you need and really get clean then come downstairs and have breakfast. Take the spread with you to dry off. And by the way, keep the moustache.”

Longabaugh didn’t need to be asked twice. He grabbed the spread from the bed and dashed down the hall.

He undressed, throwing his clothes over the only chair in the room. The wooden tub was behind a partition. The water was steaming in the cool, morning air.

He settled in with a satisfied sigh ducking his head under water and washing his hair then he scrubbed his body, soaked, washed his hair again and scrubbed some more for more than an hour until his skin was flushed red, tingling and clean.

The water was cold when he finally got out of the tub and wrapped the spread around himself. He looked over his shoulder at the tub—wasn’t anybody going to use that water again.

He shaved and, as Robert had asked, he kept the moustache. It did make him look more his age.

As he finished drying himself he reached for his clothes. They were gone.

 No one could be so desperate to want them so there was only one place they could be and why Parker would have taken them didn’t make sense. After everything Robert had done Harry didn’t want to think the man was trying to humiliate him. Besides, there had been too many better opportunities before now.

He wrapped the spread around himself, opened the door and after a quick glance down the hall made a rush for the room and slipped inside.

On his bed were his newly shined boots along with new socks, long johns, denims, shirt and hat. A wool-lined brown corduroy coat hung over the back of the chair along with his holster.

Harry took a deep breath and shook his head. Who was this man who had befriended him? After a pause, he dressed because he didn’t have any other option unless he wanted to go downstairs buck-naked to confront Parker.

But then he looked at himself in the mirror and froze. He had to admit he cut a pretty rakish image. He carded his fingers through his damp hair then over his clean-shaven chin and moustache.

He smiled at himself.

He canted the hat, straightened the shirt cuffs then patted down his pants pockets. Something was in the front pocket. He pulled out two twenty dollar gold coins.

This was too much. Parker was making him feel like a bought man and he still hadn’t asked for anything in return.

Longabaugh ambled downstairs.

Robert was sitting at a table near the wall. He had coffee and was smoking a cigarette. He looked up and his mouth fell open.

“Hot damn.” He whistled, his gaze widening in pleasant surprise. “You clean up real nice.” He contemplated the new Harry Longabaugh. Even better than he’d expected.

“This is all too much. Why are you doing this?”

Robert cleared his throat. “A man in clean clothes feels good about himself. Makes him a better person. Besides, did you really want to put those old, dirty things back on?”

“No, but...” Harry settled into the other chair at the table.

“Well then, I rest my case. They’re being washed right now. All except the coat. I gave that a decent burial.”

 “Thanks,” Harry chuckled. “Thanks for all this.”

“By the time we finish eating and taking care of a couple of other things we can pick them up at the Chinese laundry. You feel like riding with me today?”

“Can’t. No horse.”

“Already taken care of.”

“No,” Harry said sharply. “This is where I have to draw the line. You’ve done too much already. And don’t tell me these two gold eagles found their way into my pocket by accident.” Harry held them out to Parker but the older man refused to take them back.

“That’s a grub stake. Something to get you started. After we ride out of town today, from that point on you’ll be on your own.”

“Okay.” Harry sighed in resignation. “But right now…?”

“What?”

“Can I have a cigarette?”

Parker chuckled and threw his tobacco pouch and papers to Harry. “Help yourself, kid. Why didn’t you ask last night? You turned down the cigar so I figured you didn’t smoke.”

“I was too worn out to think about anything except food and sleep. Besides, I don’t usually smoke cigars.”

“Fair enough. By the way, you don’t mind if I call you kid, do you?”

“No, I guess not.” Harry rolled a cigarette then threw back the pouch to Parker. “Just as long as you don’t treat me like one.”

“Have I?”

“No.”

“And I won’t.”

Before he could ask the older man lit a match.

Harry took Robert’s offered hand between his to steady it and inhaled. “Thanks,” he said taking a long pull on the tobacco. They locked gazes for a couple of seconds. “Thanks for everything.” Harry finally released Parker then offered his hand in the handshake he’d refused last night.

 _Good boy_ , Parker thought as he grinned at the blond and returned the gesture that would seal a lifelong friendship.

“Now about this horse business…” Harry continued.

“Just hear me out. I talked to Sanders at the livery and he said with rest and a few good meals like you gave that nag last night that he could bring the animal around. He gave you five dollars toward another horse and I picked out a terrific little mare that you’re going to love. After we’ve eaten we’ll go over and take a look at her.”

“Doesn’t anyone ever tell you no?”

“No.” A huge grin broke out on Parker’s face. “At least not for long.”

They both laughed.

“So, Robert, are you going to tell me who you really are?”

“I think I’m a pretty good judge of character and I think I can trust you so why don’t you ride with me today and we’ll talk some more and tell some tales and tonight when we reach this little town I know…”

“But you’re not going to tell me your name now?”

“Not quite yet. But soon.”

“Where are you headed?”

“Up north a ways—a little place outside of Kaycee.”

“Kaycee? Sounds familiar.”

“You heard of it?” Parker’s eyebrows raised.

“Must have, but I can’t remember quite where.”

“Well, we’ll stay in Kaycee tonight then go the rest of the way tomorrow.” Just then the bartender brought eggs, ham and potatoes. “Now eat and then we’ll take a look at that horse.”

Later, Longabaugh had to admit that Parker had a good eye for horse flesh. The mare was a lively little thing who immediately warmed to Harry as he slipped her a purloined lump of sugar before saddling her and taking her for a short ride.

 Later, they went to the general store; they both purchased ammunition and tobacco along with a saddle bag to hold Harry’s new purchases—straight razor, soap and his freshly laundered clothes. They finally rode out of town near noon.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

The weather had turned unseasonably warm which made the ride pleasant. The mare Parker had chosen had an easy and even gait. She was responsive but with enough spirit to make Harry proud riding her. And Robert--God did he like to talk, and the stories he told, even if they were the tallest tales ever spun, had to have some basis in truth.

But, in the back of his mind Harry knew he should remember why Robert Leroy Parker and Kaycee sounded so familiar, but it just wouldn’t come to him. He had so many questions he wanted to ask but he’d said he wouldn’t until he knew who he was dealing with and Harry was nothing if not a man of his word even when it was killing him to keep silent.

Several times during the day he caught Parker gazing at him but then Robert would look away and they’d ride and talk some more and then a little later there would be that longing gaze again. Harry wondered if Parker meant to communicate the message he appeared to be sending?

They rode into Kaycee near dark and after leaving the horses at the livery they immediately went to the one hotel in town. Seemed as if Parker was well-known in these parts. The man behind the desk threw him a key and wished them a good evening.

 _Only one key,_ Harry thought. _One room_. He let out a sigh upon discovering there were still two beds. Though whether it was relief or disappointment he felt, he wasn’t sure yet. A short time later there were tubs of hot water for both of them.

“Damn, I’ll wash myself away if I take so many baths,” Harry commented as he sank down into the tub of soapy water until only his head showed and his arms dangled over the side.

“Don’t worry. This is a luxury,” Robert said as he smoked a cigar and soaked. “All there is up at the camp is an ice cold stream. Enjoy this while you can.” He passed the cigar over to Harry who found he was developing a taste for the damn things. He took a couple of puffs and managed a smoke ring. Not as good as Parker’s, but he’d work on it.

The evening was sultry, uncommon for this time of year but not unheard of. Too warm for long johns and coats. They dressed then went downstairs to the saloon. Harry took Parker’s cue and left his pistol in the room. As men came up to talk to Parker he pulled them aside and talked brief and quiet with them. Harry wasn’t sure what he was saying but they almost always looked to him and nodded and then went on about their business.

Harry leaned against the bar and looked around the smoke-filled room. There was a poker game going on at one table. It looked like there was space for another player. He watched for a few minutes gauging the experience of the men then smiled and barely nodded to himself. He pushed off the bar.

“May I join in?” he asked politely.

The others smiled and nodded.

“What’s the buy in?”

“Ten dollars.”

“I can afford that.”

It didn’t take long for him to figure out each player’s weak and strong points and whether they knew it or not the deck was already marked which made things a whole lot easier. After a few hands he decided the deck must have been around for a while, none of the men were real card players or having an exceptional run of luck.

Robert leaned against the bar and watched Longabaugh. He knew the man was reading the cards which meant they had been marked. But Harry was a cautious player and he wasn’t taking foolish chances. He’d win a couple of hands then lose one. Win one big pot then lose two small. Within an hour his ten dollars was over fifty. He dealt, lost ten. The next man skidded out the cards. Everyone thought they had a winning hand. There was more than fifty dollars in the middle of the table. Longabaugh played it low key then called.

“Full house, queens and eights.”

The others threw in their hands. Harry decided to call it a night but before the others could persuade him to play a few more hands so they could win some of their money back he ordered a bottle of good bourbon for the losers. Everybody separated on friendly terms.

Harry joined Parker at the bar. “Here.” Longabaugh dropped two gold eagles in Robert’s hand before the man could protest.

“You really don’t like being obliged do you?”

“Part of it.” Harry just shrugged. “Now I don’t feel like I owe you and we can just be friends.”

“Fair enough.” Parker smiled to himself. “And I do understand not letting something like money get in the way of a friendship.” He cleared his throat as he pocketed the coins. “I know you were running that game.” He cocked an eye at the blond. “I just couldn’t catch you at it. You’re a smart player. You won what you needed and let them have some of their money back.”

“I’m not overly greedy. Besides, I’m not the one who started that game with a marked deck.”

“And now that you don’t have to feel beholding to me what do you say we eat then find ourselves a little company for the night?” Robert motioned to the two young women working the saloon.

Harry cleared his throat. “Let’s eat first,” he countered.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

Later, stomachs full of beef stew, potatoes and fresh-baked apple pie, they sat sipping bourbon and smoking.

“So which one of them do you like?” Robert asked, motioning with his head. “The blond or redhead?”

“Neither,” Harry kind of mumbled as he stared down at the table top.

Longabaugh looked uneasy and Parker wanted to know why.

“Is it just that you don’t want to spend the money or don’t you like sex?”

“Nothing wrong with sex.” Harry’s tone lowered even more. “They’re just not my type.”

“They’re women, aren’t they?” Parker said. But then everything coalesced in his mind and what Longabaugh said next confirmed it.

“Look, I know you think you’re doing the right thing. You’ve treated me better than my own family or anyone else I’ve ever known. But where sex is concerned, don’t get involved.” Harry sat up straight in his chair and looked the older man square in the eyes. His words were tight and measured. “I’ll pick my own dance partner when I’m damned good and ready and the time’s right so please, just don’t.”

It was the first time Parker had felt a real threat from the younger man and with a ‘please’ no less. He sat up as well so he only had to whisper his next words. “What exactly is your type then?” He never broke eye contact.

Longabaugh held Parker’s gaze a little longer than necessary then quickly looked away. He took a deep breath and looked like he was ready to make a run for it.

Robert digested what the kid wasn’t saying and decided to take a dangerous chance. He still kept his tone low. “I guess a man…the right man, is more to your liking?”

The blond cocked his head trying to decide if this was a trap whose answer meant violence, mere curiosity waiting to be satisfied or a real offer. Whatever it was he wasn’t happy.

“Am I right?” Robert pressed.

“Why the hell do you want to know?” Longabaugh hissed.

“Simmer down. Unless you just don’t engage in sex at all, any hot-blooded man who doesn’t want a woman after a year and a half in prison must have other interests.”

“And what if I do?” Harry’s eyes and tone were full of anger and challenge. “Is this where we part ways?”

“Not on my account.” Parker raised his hands in pacification. “I like having your company. I like you,” he emphasized. “And, believe it or not, I understand.”

“Do you?” Harry demanded.

“Yes, I do,” Parker replied calmly still looking directly into Harry’s eyes.

“Well, don’t worry. I have no desire to take on any man who isn’t interested in return.”

 “That’s good. And, up at the camp where we’re going tomorrow you’ll find a couple of willing souls.” Robert smiled.

“Really,” Harry studied Parker very closely.

The beckoning glimmer gazing back at him tempted Longabaugh beyond reasonable thought. How could he not have known? Robert had been looking at him like that all day while they had been riding. He knew what that look meant even though he’d never seen it before today. He’d been searching for that look all his life but never found it. And now here it was smiling back at him from a man whose eyes were bluer than his own and whose name he didn’t know.

Was it possible that Parker truly did understand his nature—even shared it? Harry took the biggest chance of his life next to trying to rob a bank. “And you, Robert, are you one of the willing?”

“Been known to be under the right circumstances.”

Longabaugh’s heart raced. “And are these the right circumstances?” His voice barely a whisper. “Are you feeling very willing right about now?” He dared ask.

“Why don’t we go upstairs and I’ll show you. The young ladies have plenty of other suitors.”

Harry knew this could be a trap. It might cost him physically and emotionally. He also knew it might be the real deal. That might cost him as well. The thing was, in the last two days Robert had made him feel human again; helped him almost forget a year and a half of hell. He’d laughed, felt happiness, felt safe…felt desire. He was just about willing to follow the man anywhere and give him anything to continue feeling free of his past.

He nodded silent consent.

They left the saloon.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

As they entered their room Parker closed the door and leaned against it. In the next instant Longabaugh was standing toe-to-toe with him. Only the shimmer of a single kerosene lamp shrouded them in flickering shadows and light. They studied each other for long moments.

“Did you want to do this last night?” Harry asked.

“Not in the fragrant condition you were in.”

“Yeah.” Harry looked a little sheepish. “Guess I was pretty ripe.”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

They both chuckled.

“Though I admit the thought did cross my mind but it was just too much trouble to get hot water that time of night. And I did give you my word. But when you walked down those stairs this morning…all bets were off. The only thing I could think about was what you would be like in bed. Kid, I’ve had a hard-on for you all day.” Robert’s hand went to the front of his pants and he rubbed against the outline of his cock.

A smile crossed Longabaugh’s lips as he looked down at the floor. “You knew I was like this?”

“It was just a feeling, my instincts about this kind of thing are usually pretty good. But, I would never have approached you unless you gave me the go-ahead.”

“So why did you want to match me up with a woman?”

“I had to be sure. This isn’t the kind of thing you suggest to a man unless you’re certain he’s interested. Most others wouldn’t forgive or forget.”

“Well,” Harry said, “so much for no funny business.” He smiled into Robert’s eyes.

“You can still say no.” Parker reached for the blond, stopping just before touching. “It won’t make or break the deal I have in mind.”

Longabaugh just smiled. “Don’t think I want to say no.”

Parker grinned. “That’s what I thought.” He roughly pulled Harry to himself. His action was aggressive but not threatening or demanding. He nuzzled the man’s neck as he reversed their positions. “I guess I’m more your type then?”

“Oh yeah,” Harry sighed as Robert pressed him solidly against the door. “Always did have a thing for brunettes.”

Parker chuckled as he pulled back. “Funny, my preferences have always been for blonds.”

His hands ran over Longabaugh’s chest then around his waist and lower to cup his ass. It was round and firm in his grasp.

Harry’s sighs of pleasure excited him even more. The thrust and grind of their groins together made them both moan. He went back to kissing Harry’s neck. The blond shuddered and thrust harder. Robert eased back and gazed longingly into Harry’s eyes.

”What?” the blond asked.

“Feel like I did as a kid on Christmas morning unwrapping my presents.”   He  slowly  unbuttoned  the man’s shirt so he could slip it from Harry’s shoulders.

It fell to the floor.

He caressed the reddish-blond hair covering the hard-muscled chest. “Nice.”

“Did you get what you wished for?”

“Just what I wanted.” Parker’s eyes flashed with desire as he insinuated his knee between the blond’s legs. His fingertips circled Harry’s hardening nipples.

Longabaugh sucked in a deep breath.

“Like that?” Robert murmured.

Longabaugh’s eyes closed in pleasure. “Yes,” he sighed.

Parker pinched the hard little buds.

Harry moaned.

“Does that hurt?”

“No. Why?”

“’Cause if I do anything you don’t like you have to tell me.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll know if I want you to stop.”

“Then tell me what else you like.”

Harry thrust against him and then he grabbed Parker’s shirt and yanked it open. Buttons flew everywhere.

“Hey, that was new,” Robert complained.

“I’ll buy you another,” Longabaugh said with husky impatience as he pulled Robert close again. “Need to feel you against me.”

Parker chuckled. “Whatever you want, kid. You know you’re just about the tastiest thing I’ve ever seen.” His hands rested on the man’s shoulders.

“God damn it, the things you say. You better be careful what you offer, you may get more than you bargained for. You’re not the only one who’s had ideas running through their mind all day.” Harry guided the man back to biting and kissing his neck. “And it’s been a long time since I’ve been with someone I actually wanted to have sex with.” He freed one hand and undid his belt and fly to release and stroke himself. He moaned at the sensation.

“I can handle whatever you need. C’mon, let’s take this to bed,” Parker murmured against Harry’s ear as he tried to urge them toward the closest bed.

“Not this time,” Harry groaned as he stroked harder and faster. “Can’t wait.” He trembled in Parker’s strong embrace. “Been so long since anyone touched me like this.” He liked the tickle of Parker’s breath in his ear and when the man’s tongue licked then darted into it a shiver coursed through him. Then Parker sucked the lobe and gently bit. “Don’t stop,” Harry moaned. “God, Robert, just don’t stop.”

“I won’t.” Parker promised reaching between Harry’s legs. He gently pushed the blond’s hand away and curled his fingers around the man’s hard shaft. “You’ve got a great cock, kid. Got a glance at it earlier. It’s even more impressive close up.”

“Jez, Robert. Never knew anyone to talk the way you do.” Harry grasped Parker’s fist making it tighter around his aching prick.

“That’s it,” Parker whispered, continuing to tease Harry’s ear. “Show me how you need it.”

“Yes,” Harry groaned, shuddering and drawn out as Robert worked him. Moments later his cum spilled over their entwined fingers and on to the floor between them. He jerked against Parker and all that followed were his muffled cries and Parker’s reassuring kisses.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Robert held Longabaugh tightly. “You don’t have to stay quiet. Let it out. No one else is on this floor but us.”

The younger man clung to him in return and continued moaning, calling, “Robert, Robert,” over and over until he’d totally spent himself.

“Ready to get into bed now?” Parker murmured as he eased them back from the door and motioned with his head.

Harry just nodded as they moved to the foot of the bed.

They heeled and toed out of their boots then shed their remaining clothes. They stood naked before each other. Harry looked a little abashed at his earlier behavior. “Sorry for being so quick on the trigger. I really will get you a new shirt in the morning.”

“Forget it. No need to apologize. After a year and a half you’re entitled. Besides it was kind of flattering in a way.” Robert grinned. “Never had anybody want me so much they tore the clothes off me.” Parker’s fingers ran through Longabaugh’s chest hair. “I kind of like this,” he said. “Nice and soft. Wooly like a lamb.” To his surprise Harry blushed. “Sorry, I’m not trying to embarrass you.”

“I know. I’m just not used to being complimented like this.”

“Not one for conversation during sex, huh? Quick and anonymous most of the time?”

Longabaugh just nodded.

“Well, that’s going to change right now. This time you’re going to remember who you’ve had sex with.” Parker settled back on to the bed and pulled the younger man down to lie at his side. He caressed Harry’s cheek and lips as he held the man’s gaze. “Never been with a man who had a moustache. This is going to take a little getting used to.” He traced the outline of the man’s upper lip with his thumb. “See, even I can learn new things.” He moved a little closer. “Is kissing allowed?”

Harry looked confused.

Parker wondered if it was because no one had ever kissed him before or if they hadn’t bothered to ask permission.

“You were kissing me earlier.”

“I meant on the mouth.”

“Oh.” Harry’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Never had a man do that. Never tried to do it myself.”

“You ever kiss a woman?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it ain’t that much different. You willing to learn something new?”

Longabaugh gave a curt nod. “What the hell.”

“Then tell me what you think?” Robert chuckled. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry’s. He didn’t force anything but rather waited to feel the younger man’s response.

Harry kissed in return, tentative at first, getting the feel for a kiss strong as his own. He opened his mouth to the searching tap of Robert’s tongue then moaned as the passion quickly built between them. A shiver shot through him like lightning. He was more than aware that Parker was still hard and wanting and was surprised that the man wasn’t aggressively trying to satisfy his own need.

“You going to take me?” Harry asked more hopeful than afraid as Robert went back to teasing his ear.

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

Harry looked at him questioningly.

“Haven’t got anything to make it easy.  I don’t want to hurt you or myself. I want us to enjoy it when and if it happens and I’ve got a feeling there will be plenty of time for that later. And don’t think it’s just going to be me on you. I expect to get as good as I give. But right now…” He guided Longabaugh’s hand down to his groin.  “I’m on a short fuse myself. My engine’s been running all day. It won’t take much.”

Harry smiled. “This way either.” He mouthed down Parker’s smooth chest. He took the man’s rigid cock in his mouth and sucked.

Robert trembled as his cock was engulfed in velvet warmth. He didn’t last a minute.

“Harry,” he groaned, fingers tangling in the man’s hair. He’d never felt anything so incredible in his life. It was for sure that this wasn’t the first time Longabaugh had done this to a man or that he enjoyed doing it.

Harry kissed over his belly and back up his chest, stopping to suck and nibble on the man’s hard nipple buds. He continued upward until he reached Parker’s mouth. The kiss they shared was hungry and passionate with the lingering taste of Robert shared between them.

Harry propped himself on his arm.

Robert looked lazy-eyed at him. “Your moustache tickles but you sure do have a sweet mouth.” He watched a blush spread over Longabaugh’s cheeks. He smiled as he caressed the man’s face. “Never had any one do me as good as that. And you kiss real nice too. You fuck as good as everything else?” The blush traveled down to his throat. But he didn’t reply. “There I go again, embarrassing you.”

“It’s okay. Just never had anyone who liked to talk during and after and about sex like you do.”

“That’s when the truth comes out.”

“I’ve been honest with you.” He fixed the older man with an intense stare. “More forthcoming than you’ve been about some things.”

“Don’t worry. Before we leave here tomorrow you’ll know the full truth. Maybe more than you bargained for. But right now…”

“What?”

Robert wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close. “I just want to lie next to you, maybe hold you in my arms. I like a little tenderness now and then and I think you could do with a little yourself. Sex can get pretty hard and heavy sometimes, but afterwards, that’s when we can let our guard down and show a little gentleness.”

“You’re a strange one, Robert Leroy Parker.” Harry caressed the man’s smooth chest. “Never known anyone like you. I sense danger and violence just under the surface yet you’re the most friendly, charming sonofabitch I’ve ever met.”

Parker’s head fell back and he laughed out loud. “That’s a pretty accurate description.”

“What did you see in me?”

“What I said when I met you. You looked like you needed a friend.”

“Are you my friend?”

“Sure want to be, especially after what we just did.”

Longabaugh smiled to himself. “I think I’d like that.”

“Harry?” Parker said after a long pause.

“Yeah.”

“What would you have done if we hadn’t meant?”

There was a long silence.

“Harry?” Parker coaxed.

The blond sighed deeply. “I don’t know for sure. I had two bullets left in my gun. One was for the horse and…”

Parker tensed for a moment. “Would you have shot yourself?”

“I guess we’ll never know.”

“Why would you have done that?”

“No money. No horse. No prospects…no hope.” Longabaugh bit his lip. “And too much damned pride to beg. Too scared to steal. Didn’t want to end up behind bars again. It seemed quicker than my other options.”

“Boy, I’m sure glad I ran into you.”

“Me too. I really wasn’t ready to cash in my chips so soon.”

Parker held the man tighter then released him to pull back and study him.

“What?” Harry asked.

“You know, you’re a damn fine looking man.”

Harry smiled. “Well, I wouldn’t toss you out on a cold night either.”

They both laughed then curled up next to each other, legs entwined. Harry’s head rested on Robert’s chest. Parker caressed his back. “I know this sounds crazy since we’ve only known each other for twenty-four hours but I’ll always be here to watch your back. For as long as you want me. You won’t ever need to worry again. And I won’t abandon you either, not even under the worst circumstances. Now sleep and in the morning everything will look different.”

Harry didn’t reply, he just lay in Parker’s embrace, wide awake feeling safe and comfortable but unable to fall asleep.

Robert rubbed Harry’s tensed shoulder. “Something bothering you, kid?”

“Nothing you’re responsible for.” Longabaugh let out a deep breath and relaxed a bit.

“You fell asleep okay last night.”

“I was dead on my feet. Nothing would have kept me awake. Just don’t seem to be able to let my guard down completely.”

“No reason you should. What made you afraid and short on trust didn’t happen overnight and it won’t go away overnight either. But you can’t brood about it the rest of your life otherwise you’ll go squirrelly.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“You _can_ trust me but you’ll have to make that discovery on your own. In the meantime, you need a distraction.”

“Oh.”

“How about a rematch?”

Harry looked up into Parker’s smiling face. A huge grin lit his face. “As long as you do me like you did earlier I won’t have time to brood about anything.” He cocked his head and looked deeply into Robert’s eyes.

“What?” Parker said, caressing Harry with his mouth and hands.

“There’s just something about you that makes me want to trust you.”

“Maybe it’s my good looks and bedside manner.” Parker continued his explorations.

“Maybe.” Harry laughed out loud as Robert found a ticklish spot.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

When Robert woke it was still dark and Harry wasn’t beside him.

He quickly sat up and then focused on the blond standing at the window smoking a cigarette. He breathed a sigh of relief and settled back in cocking his head, enjoying the view of Harry’s smooth, muscular back and solid ass shaded and highlighted by moonlight. He watched as Harry became aware he was being watched.

The man looked over his shoulder.

“Like what you see?”

“From the moment I saw you.”

“Were you worried I had taken off?”

“The thought that you might have high-tailed it did occur to me.”

An impish smile lit Harry’s face. “Do you honestly think I’d take off without finding out the mystery of who you really are?”

“Honesty usually has little to do with who I am,” Robert stated.

 “I know you’re trying to tell me something but I’ll be damned if I know what it is.” Harry chuckled as he tossed the cigarette butt out the window into the empty street below then sauntered back to his side of the bed with that same smile on his lips.

“Come down here,” Parker murmured.

“How about you come up here,” Harry countered.

“Okay.” Robert came to his knees. He took the blond in his arms.

Harry rested his arms over Parker’s shoulders.

They kissed, gentle and searching, then more passionate and demanding as primal need took control. Robert pulled Harry down so they were chest to chest, groin to groin. They were breathing heavily as their lips crushed together.

Robert rolled to his back and pulled Harry on top. His hands, clutching the man’s backside, guided Harry’s movements and pressure.

They thrust against each other. Both were hard and primed. Their sweat-slicked bellies made it easy. Within moments they reached climax holding one another tightly, kissing and moaning into the other’s mouth till they could hardly breathe.

Harry collapsed against Robert’s chest. It was the kind of dead weight Robert liked, the sign of a satisfied lover. They stayed that way for some time as he stroked Harry’s back then gradually eased the now sleeping man back to his side.

He gazed into Harry’s tranquil face. “Harry Longabaugh,” he whispered, “What will you do when you learn who I really am and what I do for a living?”

There was a momentary sinking in the put of his stomach.

What _would_ happen when Harry found out who he was? Would he run? Would he feel that he had been betrayed once again and come after him? Would he even consider the offer Robert planned to make? Would he be willing to be a part of Robert’s life even if he didn’t join Robert in his chosen profession? Robert realized he had already made a choice without considering that Harry might not feel the same.

Now it was Parker who had a hard time falling asleep.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

It was just dawning as Harry awoke to find himself gazing sleepy-eyed into Robert’s smiling face. Early morning sunlight lit their room.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Watching you sleep,” Parker replied.

“Learn anything?”

“You’re very innocent and peaceful looking.”

Harry started laughing. “Innocent and peaceful, now there are two things no one has ever accused me of being.”

“I guess looks can be deceiving.”

“Besides, I don’t feel very innocent or peaceful right now.” Harry looked Robert up and down.

“You ready for another go-round?” Parker asked, smiling back at Harry.

“Don’t know what it is about you. Can’t seem to get enough.”

“Two times last night, a third a little while ago. A youngster like you should know better and take it easy on an old man like me.”

“C’mon, you’re not that old. Bet you don’t have more than two or three years on me at most.”

“Sometimes the living of life ages you more than the actual years.”

“Isn’t that a fact. However, you should tell that to a certain part of your body because he’s definitely still feeling frisky.”

They both looked to the tented blanket between Robert’s legs.

“It’s a miracle,” Parker exclaimed. “You’ve raised the dead.”

They both laughed as they fell into each other’s arms and started the world’s oldest dance for a fourth and climactic time.

Gone was the frantic urgency of every man for himself to be replaced with the desire to please the other. Which they accomplished with a little more style and finesse. And Robert proved he was as good as Harry with his mouth. They both rolled a cigarette afterward and lay in bed smoking.

“You know we need to hit the road pretty soon,” Parker said a little later as he dragged himself out of bed and picked up their shed clothes from the floor. He tossed Harry’s on the bed then shrugged into his own. He looked at his ruined shirt and smiled over his shoulder at Harry. That had been an action he hadn’t expected. He went to his saddle bag and took out the shirt he’d worn the day before then came back to the bedside.

“C’mon, kid.” He gave Harry a soft smack on the ass.

“Yeah.” Longabaugh just sighed and slipped out of the other side of the bed and sorted out his clothes.

“What’s wrong?” Robert came around and sat on the bed’s edge next to Harry.

“I still don’t know who I went to bed with.” Longabaugh stared down at the floor.

“Listen, Harry…”

The blond looked sideways at Parker. There was a determined look on his face. “When are you going to tell me who you really are?”

“I figured over breakfast. But listen, I heard the resignation in your sigh. It had nothing to do with knowing my name. Understand this Harry Alonzo Longabaugh, last night wasn’t a one time thing for me. I thought you understood that by what I said. I don’t know anything about who you’ve been involved with in your past or how badly they’ve obviously treated you, but I ain’t that kind of man and I’m not planning on walking out on you. That’s not my style and you need to know that. I ain’t saying I won’t hurt your feelings or make you angry sometimes but that kind of thing happens to everyone and it sure comes with the territory we’re going to travel.”

The younger man smiled. “I appreciate the honesty.” Longabaugh pursed his lips. “The last couple of days have meant a lot. More than you know. You’ve made me feel alive again. You’ve made me feel wanted and that I have some value. It’s just that…”

“Just what?”

“I’m not an easy man to get along with. I have a bad temper and I bitch about everything.”

“I’ve seen a little of your temper the last couple of days. I can handle it. What else?”

“I’m selfish. I’m arrogant. I cheat at cards. I’m frequently a sonofabitch and real pain in the ass.”

“You haven’t been around me on a bad day. I’ll give you a run for your money in that department.” Parker looked a little closer at his bed mate. “Are you looking for a way out?”

“No, not really.”

“Then what really?”

“I just don’t want you to think I represented myself under false colors.”

“Okay, fair enough. I’ll mark down in my records that Harry Alonzo Longabaugh is a selfish, arrogant, bad tempered, bitchy, pain in the ass who cheats at cards. All right then?”

Harry threw his head back and laughed.

“Any other bad habits I should know about?”

Harry pursed his lips in thought.

“Come on, out with all of it,” Robert urged.

“If and when the time comes and you want loose, tell me to my face. I’ll respect you for that and accept it. Just don’t leave me alone and hanging.”

“If the time comes. Like I said last night, I can’t ever image there being a situation bad enough I would think of leaving you behind. I have the craziest feeling we’re going to be together for the rest of our lives,” Parker stated firmly.

 “You think so?” Harry smiled.

“You bet.” Parker grinned and took Harry in his arms. “C’mere.”

“I thought we were leaving.” Harry looked at the man questioningly. “You ready again?”

“I ain’t got much juice left but what there is is yours.” He stroked the man’s back as he nuzzled his ear. “Guess we don’t have to hit the trail quite yet.”  He pushed Harry back on the bed and began exploring his body from chin to chest then lower.

“You’re awfully romantic this early in the morning.” Harry responded to the tender kisses and gentle nips.

“Usually am when I’m inspired.”

“And I inspire you?”

“Kid, you give me ideas about things I never knew I could have ideas about.”

Harry laughed again and surrendered  to Robert.

An hour later Parker slipped on his hat and grabbed up his saddle bag. “I’m going down to order breakfast.”

“Wait up,” Harry replied, pulling on his coat and straightening his hat before following Robert.

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

 “So where to today?” Harry asked as he finished the last bite of egg. He washed it down with coffee.

“About four hours west to a place called Hole-in-the-Wall.”

“Hole-…” Harry choked on the liquid. He leaned in and said quietly, “only outlaws are up at Hole-in-the- Wall.”

“Pretty much.” Parker smiled.

“But I never heard of any outlaw named Robert Leroy Parker.”

“Sure you have.”

“So are you finally going to tell me your outlaw name? God knows I know just about every other personal thing about you.”

The older man took a deep breath and gazed directly into Harry’s eyes. “The name’s Butch Cassidy.”

“Butch…” Harry’s voice faded as he sank back into the chair. His eyes were wide with surprise. “I sure have heard of you. You’re part of The Wild Bunch.”

“That’s right. How’d you know?”

“Everybody knows about Butch Cassidy. You’re just about the most famous outlaw in the country.”

“Only just about?”

Harry smiled. “Sure would like to be like you someday.

“Really? And have the law on your ass and every bounty hunter in the territory after you? Didn’t going to prison learn you anything?”

The blond’s jaw tightened and his hand automatically went to his lip. “It taught me a lot of things,” he said sharply. “It taught me to stand up and fight like a man rather than let myself be used. It made me realize I had to make a name and reputation for myself.”

“Well, you stick with me and I guarantee you’ll get a name and reputation but I can’t guarantee you’ll like it or that it will end well. On the other hand, last night you weren’t too much in the mood for fighting. You surrendered to me without the slightest hesitation.”

“Yes, I did, but not because I felt I had to after what you’d done for me. You sure the hell didn’t force me. I went to bed with you because I wanted you and you seemed to want me.” A look of amazement suddenly crossed his face. “I trusted you. And that’s saying a lot because my trust doesn’t come easy anymore. You’ve been pretty frank with me. As long as you want it you have my friendship and trust for life. If the sex continues to be a part of it, all the better. But I’m not asking for any promises.”

“That’s good,” Cassidy said. “Because I like you a lot, kid, but I’ve been known to stray now and then and I don’t want any jealous lover coming after me with a shotgun.”

“You know what?”

“What?”

“I’ve done my share of straying too.” They both laughed. “So tell me,” Harry continued, “Do you make a habit of recruiting all your new gang members this way?”

“You’re the first and I sure don’t plan on making a habit of it.”

“Well, if you want me to come with you…I’m willing.”

“I want you with me.”

“So why didn’t you tell me who you were when we first met?”

“I told you my real name. You might have put the two together. I told you about Kaycee. But I wanted an honest reaction from you. I wanted to see what you were made of. I wanted to see if what I sensed about you was true. If you had known who I was I don’t think last night would have happened.”

“You’re probably right. I wouldn’t have dared. I don’t let my guard down very often.”

“I figured as much. Harry and Robert…we were just two strangers who happened to meet and hit it off. Now I have to mention something before we leave.”

“What?”

“Once we arrive up at Hole-in-the-Wall there are a couple of things you need to know.”

“Like…?”

“Any member of the gang has a right to challenge your ability to pull your weight to be a member.”

“Understandable, I guess.”

“The thing is the challenge will most likely come from Harve.”

“Harve?”

“He’s big and strong as an ox and twice as mean as any human has a right to be. Also, he isn’t too bright. He’ll do or say anything to get you to take a swing at him. He’ll consider that a challenge and he’ll have the choice of weapons.”

“Weapons?” Harry’s eyebrows rose in concern.

Cassidy nodded. “He might go easy on you and choose fists and just beat the snot out of you. But he might choose knives and leave you with a lasting, noticeable scar. Don’t think I’d like that.”

“Don’t think I would either. Or?”

“If you’ve really pissed him off he’ll choose pistols.”

“So what am I supposed to do?”

“Don’t react to anything he says. No matter how humiliating, no matter how angry he makes you, let it go, like water off a duck’s back.”

“And why would I let him insult me that way?”

“Because no reaction will make _him_ angry. Angry enough he’ll challenge you which will give you choice of weapons. After that you’re on your own. And, unfortunately, this is one matter I can’t interfere in.”

“I don’t want to kill him, I don’t think.”

“I don’t want you to kill him either, but if you’re as good with a pistol as you say you could wing him or…”

Harry sat quietly, mulling over Cassidy’s words.

“You still want to come with me? The decision is in your hands now.”

“Yeah,” he looked up a Butch, “I think I know how to handle this. But why does he want to challenge me.”

“He wants to be sure you’re up to being a member of the Hole-in-the-Wall gang. It’s nothing personal. Everyone coming into the gang has gone through this.”

 Harry just shrugged and nodded. He’d been through ‘an initiation’ in prison. This didn’t seem much different except he was being given a chance to defend himself.

“Good. Then there’s just one more thing,” Cassidy stated.

“What now?” Longabaugh said kind of perturbed.

“Calm down,” Butch said, “You’re right, you are kind of bitchy.”

“So.”

“We’ve really got to do something about your name.”

“What’s wrong with my name?”

“Harry Longabaugh isn’t very catchy.”

“It’s the only name I’ve got.”

“Oh, I think we could do better. You need something people will remember along with that reputation you’re building.” Cassidy looked at the light dancing in the blond’s expressive eyes. Even indoors the light reflected off the man’s blond hair. And his smile, it was like the sun shining at midnight. He thought a moment. _Sun dancing in his eyes, sun dancing off his hair. Sundance._ “I’ve got it!”

“Got what?”

“Your name.”

“What name?”

“Sundance.” He looked the blond up and down and a huge grin lit his face. “You’re are now The Sundance Kid.”

“Sundance…” Harry thought a moment then an even bigger grin crossed his lips. “The Sundance Kid and Butch Cassidy.”

Butch scowled.

Harry shrugged then a crooked grin curled his mouth.  “Okay, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. It sounds better anyway.”

“It sure does. You know, Kid, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

 “C’mon, Sundance,” Cassidy said as he saw the camp in the distance.

For a moment Longabaugh didn’t react then. “Oh, yeah, that’s me, right?”

“Unless you’ve come up with a better name.”

Sundance shook his head no.

“Butch?”

“Yeah.”

“They’re going to know about us, aren’t they?”

“So. Maybe. Probably. Won’t make any difference.”

“It always makes a difference.”

“Not here. As long as you pull your weight and don’t pick the wrong dance partner you’ll be just fine.”

As they rode into the small camp Sundance smiled to himself as he got a good look at his fellow outlaws. His eyes immediately came to rest on the man who must have been Harve. He was well over six feet tall, muscled and appeared strong as an ox. And he already looked pissed.

“That Harve?” he said to Cassidy.

“In the flesh.”

“He is a big one.”

“Big on brawn, not so much on brains most of the time. Just remember what I told you.”

“Water off a duck’s back,” Sundance mumbled to himself. “Quack, quack.”

Butch chuckled. “Go get him partner.”

The confrontation came quick.

“You pick up a stray on the way?” Harve said looking Harry up and down.

“This here is The Sundance Kid,” Butch said.

“Never heard of him,” Harve replied dismissively.

“Oh, you will.”

“He just looks like another snot-nosed punk to me.”

“Why do we always go through this Harve?” Butch sighed and shook his head.

“Because most of the time they can’t hold their own. I want someone who can protect my back and not go running to mommy when the bullets start flying.”

 “Seems if you were doing things right it wouldn’t get to the point of gunfire,” Sundance interjected.

“Where the hell did you get this joker?” Harve said voice raising.

“I picked him up in a saloon a couple of nights ago,” Butch offered as he lit a cigarette and sat back in the saddle to watch.

“Well, that’s a first,” Harve snorted.

“Look, are we done here,” Sundance dismounted. “Didn’t get much sleep last night.” He smiled coyly at Butch. “I’m hot and tired and I just want to rest.” He looked to the one large building where a few of the other gang members stood on the porch. He headed in that direction.

“I’m not done with you,” Harve grumbled.

“Yes you are.” Sundance nodded at Butch from beneath the rim of his hat.

The blond spun fast with his pistol drawn and took a shot. Harve’s hat flew  
into the air and then four more shots kept it dancing in circles before it fell to the ground at Harve’s feet.

“Satisfied?” Sundance said. “There’s one bullet left if you’re not.”

There was no reply except Harve’s wide-eyed expression.

Sundance turned his back on the man and lead his horse to the hitching post.

Harve’s gaze just followed him. The man was too stunned to move or say anything.

Butch watched them both for a moment and when he was satisfied Harve wouldn’t cause any more trouble he looked to Sundance and wondered where the hell that had come from.

“He’s okay, Butch,” Harve finally managed, snatching up his hat and poking his fingers through the holes. “Looks like you picked a winner.”

“It sure does,” Butch replied as he dismounted and followed after The Kid. “In more ways than one,” he said under his breath. He caught up with Sundance. “C’mon inside, Kid and I’ll buy you a drink.”

“And I’m going to let you. I wasn’t sure I could pull that off.”

“Well, I’m glad you did. Now let me introduce you to everyone. And, by the way, welcome to the Hole-in-the-Wall Gang.”

They both laughed.


End file.
